evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Thorne
'Sebastian "Bas" Thorne' D. O. B: '''7th October 1985 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: Married Last Known Location: LA Occupation: Genesis Agent Power: Empathic Imprinting with Persuasion 'Personality' Sebastian is a victim of his past and this has made him a little vengeful. He thinks nothing of using his abilities to ensure he has a comfortable life, in fact he views it as his right. He has learned to be thick skinned and lets very little touch him, he loathes what he perceives as his weaknesses and will go to lengths to avoid them. Because of these tendencies he can come across as agoraphobic, a fact he is all too aware of and often uses to his advantage. Being able to sense the emotions of others has made Sebastian rather closed off with his own, and makes it very difficult to trust anyone he is not manipulating, this again is a result of his past.. He has no love for his wife with a remarkably, but has come to see that the woman she was is no more and no longer hates her. Despite the darker side of his nature Sebastian is capable of great kindness, and is a doting and attentive father. His daughter is the most precious thing in the world to him and woe betide any who hurt her. He even accepted his current employment to make the world a safer place for his daughter, the first truly selfless act in his adult life. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Rebbecca Thorne - Wife (Self-Duplication with Collective Consciousness) *Maya Olivia Thorne - Daughter (Unknown Ability, Infant) *Robert Cumminsworth - Father-in-Law *Grace Cumminsworth - Mother-in-Law 'Significant People:' *Chloe Rueter - Maya's God-Mother (Telepathy, Stolen) *June Summers - Maya's God-Mother (Elasticity) *Rory Scott - Maya's God-Father *Susan Thornby - God-Daughter (Hereditary Empathy) 'Story so Far:' The son of a successful businessman Sebastian grew up privileged but not spoiled. His mother died when he was only three years old, his father never spoke of how this happened but Sebastian was then raised mainly by a succession of nannies. His father was not a distant figure, always finding time for his son when needed, but much of his father’s time was dedicated to running the business that was his livelihood. Ultimately his father’s business failed, someone within the business had been embezzling monies from it for years undetected, and left Bas’ father in a state of utter ruin. Everything was gone, his home, his livelihood and his son's chance at a decent education. He could not cope and sent his a letter saying simply saying “I’m sorry, I’ll tell you mother you love her and how proud you have made me.” He then hung himself leaving Bas alone and homeless. For five years Bas eked a living out of this or that manual job, sleeping rough when he was not lucky enough to find a place in a shelter. One particularly bitter night he had just been moved on from a sheltered shop front bed when a group of girls came past. One of them spat on him, calling him a filthy useless bum. Had he been in a better mood he might have let it slide like he had so many times before, but tonight this pushed him too far. He walked up to the girl in question and grabbed her shoulder, turning her and willing her to feel sorry and apologise. To his surprise she did. Sebastian mumbled his thanks, thinking to himself well you could offer to make it up to me. She did just that, and before long they were in a taxi returning to her apartment where a warm drink, bed and shower awaited him. It occurred to him that everything he had wanted she had offered, apparently all because he had wanted her to do so. If she responded to what he wanted he wanted her want him, to love him and take care of him, to save him from the streets. She came to him kissing him passionately and before long he had shed his virgin mantle and she was sleeping with a contented smile on her face next to him. It was only then he had time to think. She would return to her ugly cruel ways so he watched her sleeping and noticed the fine silver necklace she wore. Perhaps he could imprint his desires onto an object. He tried, lifting the chain and focusing on it like he had her, reasoning that if it failed her could make her want him again. Then he rolled over and drifted off to sleep. He woke to the sun on his face and her arm draped across him, her head resting on his shoulder watching him sleep. Over the next year he slowly isolated her from her friends, all of them a foul temperament as she would have been if he had left her alone. A year after that, when he was her world, they married. Her father paid for it all as he did everything else in her life. Sebastian spent months prior to the wedding imprinting her wedding ring with feelings of serenity, love and the desire to be compliant to her spouse and since that day Rebbecca has been just that. When elements of Rebbecca's past tried to insinuate themselves back into her life, and having never thought of her apartment as home Bas moved them out to the warmer climates of LA. It was only a matter of months after the move that Bas' life changed in a number dramatic ways. Firstly he learned that Rebbecca was pregnant. This was a source of great confusion to Bas for a long while until the second change occurred. He was approached by agents representing the Genesis Initiative whose objective was to recruit him into that organisation. It was during this process that he realised what being a father entailed and he accepted the job. Since the birth of his daughter Bas has begun to see his wife in a different light, for he realised that he no longer hated the woman he had made his own, and that in many ways he depended on her. Still unable to claim to love her he accepted his responsibilities to her reasoning that he made her the way she is it is his duty to see that she is cared for and happy. To add more confusion into the mix he somehow managed to come into a care of a baby Susan Thornby, stolen from her mother, who would later prove to be his god-daughter. The dawn of 2013 proved to be a rather timultious time for Bas. In the very first moments of the years he was on assignment in London, trying to bring a Nemesis agent to justice when a massive explosion caused irreparable damage to his right ear resulting in a complete loss of hearing on that side and leaving Bas questioning where his life would take him now. As he was adjusting to this impairment the time came to return Susan to her motherand during the conversations that took part in the exchange he let slip to Rebbecca the nature of his ability. This led to a conversation that shook him to the very fibre of his being, for he revealed to her what he had done. Rebbecca very nearly left him, taking Maya with her and tearing his world apart, but in allowing her to do so Bas found the greatest surprise of all. Rebbecca stayed, accepting that her inital love for him might not have been genuine, but ther love for him at that time was. In that simple gesture she gave him his humanity. '"The Dark Times Paradox"' 'Family Relations:' *Rebbecca Thorne - Wife (Self-Duplication with Collective Consciousness, Deceased) *Maya Olivia Thorne - Daughter (Ability Amplifiction, Lost in the Dark Times Paradox) *Eleanore Anne Thorne - Second Wife (No Ability) *Frederic Abner Canby - Brother-in-Law (Chronokinesis with Self-Duplication, Deceased) *Ide Cathrine Canby - Daughter (Hypnokinesis with Dream Manipulation) *Issac Canby - Son-in-Law (No Know Ability) *Benjamin Caleb Thorne - Son (No Ability) *Lawrence Gabriel Thorne - Son (Terrakinesis) *Liberty Beatrice Thorne - Daughter (Ability Replication with Ability Suppression) *Prudence Isabella Thorne - Daughter (Florakinesis with Root Speed) 'Known Descendents:' *Jeremy Jenkins: (Unknown Ability, Stolen) *Susan Thornby: (Hereditary Empathy) 'Story Updates:' In a possible future a plague, a genetically-engineered super virus that attacked its victims at a genetic level, all those that did not possess a certain set of genetic markers, breaking down DNA strands and resulting in an agonising death for billions of people, swept across the earth all but scouring it clean. Bas and his family survived the plague, but Rebbecca died in the days that followed, unable to adjust to the changes and Bas unable to protect her through them. Vowing not to meet the same failure with his daughter Bas joined with a like group of survivors. Between them the protected and raised not only Maya, but other children, teaching them to survive in the harsh new world. Years later they learned that the group responsible for the plague were close, and seeking justice Bas joined a strike team to remove these dangerous people from the world, hoping to be able to create a more stable environment for Maya and the children he had helped raise. How the strike ended Bas never knew for during the battle one fearing his ability threw him into the distant past. Lost in time without his family Bas nearly lost himself to his darker nature once more. He was saved from such a fate by the kindness of Eleanor, the woman that became his second wife and allowed him to rebuild his life. Between them Bas and Eleanor had five children, many of whom developed abilities of their own and gave Bas the idea of returning to the future at a juncture before the plague and saving the world from the fate he had seen it suffer. This duty he charged to his children for her was growing too old in a time when age led to frailty and he could not fight the battles they would need to in order to prevail. In the year 1803 he discovered a way to make this duty possible and led the most promising of his children into the 21st century to begin the shadow war he needed to wage. Thinking his family lost to him he was surprised when Liberty returned to their lodgings one day with a way to bring his family to him, though it was with a heavy heart that Bas decided that Ide would have to remain lost to them by the passage of time to maintain the bloodlines of the present day. Now with his small army at his side Bas “the elder” oversees the actions of his children that might one day save the lives of billions of people. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)